


Math Lecture

by Nini_b20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Felix is mentionned once, Fluff I think, M/M, Short, donghyuck is a panicked gay, i still don't know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_b20/pseuds/Nini_b20
Summary: Jaemin is in a math lecture.





	Math Lecture

  Jaemin sighed another time, watching the door of the amphitheater once again. He pouted a little and turned his attention to his phone where Felix just told him he couldn't be there for this lecture. He rolled his eyes. _Another math class alone... Great._

  Don't get him wrong, he totally loved math, that was why he was there in the first place however being alone for two hours in the morning was pretty long. He already had two hours just before and he really wanted to sleep at this moment.

  He glared at some random people who were talking too loudly for his liking and the entry door was heard once again. He just watched everyone turning their heads at the sound before catching eyes looking at him. When he turned his head, he did eye-contact with someone he knew too well. Lee Donghyuck.

  The latter broke the eye contact too soon for Jaemin's liking who just smirked. He was so going to tease him later, even if he would be with Renjun and Jeno. It wasn't like the guys didn't like Jaemin.

  When the lecture ended, Jaemin made his way to where Donghyuck, Renjun and Jeno were standing. A smile made his way to his lips. He naturally did a handshake with Renjun and Jeno before leaning his face closer to Donghyuck's, his smile now turned into a smirk. “Hi babe. Is my face prettier up close ?”

  Their two friends scoffed as Donghyuck's face got red, blush creeping to his ears. “It would be prettier if you weren't such a jerk”, he whined. Lips met his cheek and he became redder – if it was possible.

  “Love you too Hyuckie.”, Jaemin smiled before taking his boyfriend's hand in his and pulling him. “Come on chocoball, let's get something to eat.”

  The said Hyuckie smiled shyly and let the younger guiding him where they would be eating lunch, Jeno and Renjun rolling their eyes at their friends but following them nonetheless.

  _It was a pretty good day in the end_ , Jaemin thought, his cute chocoball's hand in his and their friends chatting hapily with each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes : I didn't take the time to read it again because well I'm supposed to work and also english isn't my first language (and I wrote it listening to french songs and it's pretty confusing...). Anyway, thanks for your time, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
